There have been various arrangements to facilitate the easy and efficient locking of such legs in an extended position and also to facilitate the release and lowering of such legs to a compact state. Hitherto one arrangement has included a set of hinged members which lock using an overcenter interlocking arrangement which has been found to be quite difficult for some people to use especially those who may be more elderly or frail. At the same time, the cost of manufacture with many individual parts has been also of concern especially for the area of the market that such a product is directed to.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable clothes-drying stand that overcomes or at least substantially ameliorates the problems associated with the portable stands of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.